The Irish Connection
by AlegraBauman
Summary: As the tension between Jane and Maura is growing, a new Doc comes into town. But are the Doc's intentions sinister? And will Jane and Maura finally close the gap between the kiss that keeps nearly happening? Rizzles early on.
1. Chapter 1

Their morning started the same as usual. Jane opened BPD's door for Maura, a slightly impatient smile on the detective's lips.

"Well you know Jane, it really does set you up for the day" Maura continued, finishing her sentence with an affirmative nod. Behind her Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well you know Maura" she began, voice dripping with sarcasm. The doctor instantly turned, a disapproving look on her face, to which Jane's own expression faltered slightly. "_I _don't _like_ yoga in the morning, heck I don't like it in the evening either. I'm not all" Jane gestured wildly with her hands towards the doctor "bendy and flexible like you"

Maura sighed as she jabbed her finger into the elevator button "how many times must I tell you that it takes practice?"

"How many times must I tell you that I-do-not-enjoy-turning-my-body-into-a-pretzel!"

Maura leant back slightly at Jane's outburst and turned facing the lift, her bottom lip protruding slightly. "Well I was just saying" she muttered.

Jane glanced to the doctor and sighed, throwing her head back slightly. The doors to one of the elevators opened with a ping. Smiling Jane gestured towards it "go ahead I'll catch the next one"

"No, I'm coming to your floor this morning" Maura replied with a smile, stepping into the elevator followed by a slightly confused Jane.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow as she pressed the button for her floor.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh asked to see me" Jane looked to the doctor.

"Oh yeah, what did you do?"

Maura frowned slightly at the phrase, looking to Jane "what do you mean what did I do?"

"Well you must be in trouble if the boss called you in" Jane smiled slightly, secretly teasing Maura.

Maura's frown burrowed further "well he isn't my boss, and- and... did I do something wrong?"

They stepped out as the elevator doors opened, Maura holding back a little.

"What?" Jane turned and stopped looking at her "Come on. I was just joking"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he probably just...I dunno...but you aren't in trouble" Jane chuckled slightly and continued walking.

Hesitating for a moment, Maura headed into the bullpen.

As they entered the room they both stopped, regarding Korsak, Frost and Frankie with a curious eye as they leaned around the other door, looking into Cavanaugh's office.

"Psst" Jane began. They all turned around but ignored her, continuing their hushed conversation.

Jane rolled her eyes and gestured for Maura to follow her. Coming to a stop behind the spying men, Jane asked in a huff "what _are_ you doing?"

Frost turned to look at them "Cavanaugh's got some woman in there, been talking for ages"

Frankie turned too "yeah they've been there since before we got here this morning"

Jane leaned forward over them to catch a peak. Sitting opposite Cavanaugh's desk they could see the back of a dark haired woman, to whom Cavanaugh appeared to be talking to with an anxious gaze.

"Jeez, Cavanaugh looks real nervous... this can't be good" Jane muttered.

"Never seen that look on his face" Korsack seconded. "Shit" Korsack, Frost and Frankie all jumped back as Cavanaugh stood to shake the woman's hand.

"Act natural" Frost whispered, scarpering to his desk.

Jane shook her head, while Maura stood still gazing into the room.

"Maura make it more obvious why don't you" Jane chastised under her breath, squeezing the woman's arm.

"Ouch, that hurt" Maura rubbed her arm and looked to Jane with annoyance.

Cavanaugh stepped out of his office and into the bullpen, followed by the woman. She was youngish, mid-twenties, dark hair and pale skin. There was a slight seriousness to her expression, though her eyes held a calming quality to them.

"Oh I see you realised your desk isn't by the doorframe" Cavanaugh husked at Frost, glaring at Korsak and Frankie too, who were stood off to the side awkwardly. "This is Megan O'Malley, Doc she's your new Assistant Medical Examiner- or whatever you wanna call it"

"You must be Dr Isles" Megan extended her hand and offered Maura a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, err" Maura looked to Cavanaugh with confusion "Assistant Medical Examiner?"

"Yeah" Cavanaugh shuffled his feet slightly "let's talk in my office" he gestured to Megan who turned and headed back into the office, shortly followed by Maura and himself, looking slightly sheepish. Jane watched after them with a curious frown, along with Korsak and Frankie who had congregated next to Frost.

Cavanaugh shut the door to his office with a sigh. He turned to Maura who was offering him a slightly annoyed glare. He glanced to Megan who was stood still by his book shelf.

"Would you please both take a seat" Cavanaugh half grunted, moving to the other side of the desk.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh, I am the Chief Medical Examiner. It is my decision to appoint positions and offer jobs in the forensics lab" Maura began once they were all seated, her voice calm but firm.

"Dr Isles I understand, but Dr O'Malley's term here will only be short"

"I mean" Maura turned slightly to Megan "no offence"

"None taken" she replied quietly.

"I don't know her qualifications, experience, nothing... it's quite preposterous that you should assume _you_; without my knowledge and understanding of this field, that this lady is- wait...Dr Megan O'Malley, as in Agent O'Malley" Maura turned fully to face the girl, who in turn stared intently at Cavanaugh, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Dr Isles" Maura turned to look back to Cavanaugh, glancing back to Megan for a moment "I must ask you to not disclose that information to anyone here at BDP. It is imperative that no one knows about Megan's previous employment with the FBI"

"Previous?" Maura asked, glancing to Megan who was staring aimlessly at the carpet.

"Her position at the FBI has been terminated, and as she is... a close family friend I offered to set her up with work whilst she waits for a medical examiner's position to open up" he paused for a moment "while she is here, you will still be running autopsy and so on, just consider her a helping hand- not that you need one. She isn't here to move in on your position, or whatever, just to...busy herself for the time being"

Maura nodded in understanding.

"I'll just do things like run blood screens or whatever" Megan added, a slight Boston-Irish accent in her voice.

"Noo!" Maura's protest took both Cavanaugh and Megan back. "Sorry" she looked sheepishly at them both "no...um...it's so great having you here, I've read all of your papers. We can work together! I'm excited."

Both slightly startled by the doctor's reaction, Cavanaugh and Megan moved back against their seats.

"Okay" Megan replied quietly, though smiling at the doctor.

"Alright, so...you and you, good right?" Cavanaugh asked, nodding to them both.

"Oh yes" Maura nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure" Megan smiled to them both.

"Good, get to work" Cavanaugh laughed lightly before shaking their hands.

* * *

Later that night Jane sat at Maura's kitchen island while Maura moved around preparing a salad.

"I'm actually looking forward to working with her" Maura spoke lightly, a smile on her face.

Jane eyed her sceptically "really? I mean, come on. Where's the lecture of "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner: it's my decision" or "How do I know she's good?" her voice attempting to mimic Maura's.

Maura turned to her, a smile in her eyes though her lips in a thin line "first of all I do not speak that way, and second of all I know she is good. At first I kind of was annoyed, but now that I am aware of the facts, I'm actually quite excited"

Jane looked down at her drink while she spoke "oh yeah, what are the facts?"

"Oh you know, her experience, blah blah blah" Maura waved her hand slightly as she sang the last part.

"Blah blah blah?" Jane repeated dryly "my my Dr Isles aren't we the articulate bunny today."

"Why bunny?" Maura tilted her head to the side, genuinely curious.

Jane frowned and twisted her face slightly as she thought back to the use of the word "yeah, dunno where that came from"

Maura shrugged and smiled "I like it"

"Well that's it now, Dr Bugsy Isles"

The doctor's lips turned into a pout "don't call me that, you didn't say Bugsy you said Bunny. I don't like Bugsy"

Jane raised her eyebrows slightly "Bunny then" she rolled her eyes. Maura's face turned back to a smile and she continued with her salad.

"So go on, facts...what's her experience? She seems kinda quiet don't you think?"

"Mm" came Maura's reply.

"Mm" Jane repeated with a raised eyebrow. She regarded the doctor who now had her back turned to her. Standing from her seat her eyes began to narrow. "Isles, what are you hiding from me?" she husked, moving around the island.

Maura hesitated for a moment before turning to face her, not realising how close Jane had gotten. The detective could feel Maura's warm breath against her neck, but she couldn't get her legs to move backwards.

"I'm" Maura began, but she realised her breath was caught in her throat as her eyes searched the detective's dark brown orbs. "Not" she finished in a breath. Her eyes flickered to the detective's lips, as did the detective's to hers. They back to move forward slightly, mouths slight parted and eyes half closed.

Jane stepped back slightly, looking to the side, to which Maura turned gripping the counter.

"I gotta...I have an early... I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow Maura" as Jane passed the doctor she went to pat her back but stopped short, retracting the hand. Maura nodded quietly, eyes trained on the counter. It wasn't until she heard the door shut that she pushed herself away with a sigh.

"We need to stop doing this" Maura whispered into the empty house, closing her eyes slightly and lowering her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning started a little differently. Jane entered BDP extra early, while Maura slipped in just before her shift started. It was lunchtime before Jane decided she needed to see her, and with that she slowly left the bullpen, dragging her feet down the stairway-as opposed to the quicker, more efficient elevator, and to the window of Maura's office. Noticing that the office was empty Jane turned on her heel and toyed with the idea of leaving it at that, Maura simply wasn't there and she _had_ tried to find her. But she was pulled back instead, with a sigh she threw her head back and continued along the corridor, now stopping at the window to autopsy. She stood and watched the Maura move around the body that had been brought in a few days earlier, eyes scrutinizing ever inch. Her attention turned to the other end of the room and Jane follows her line of sight to O'Malley who is writing on a sheet. Something is said, making in the doctor laugh. Jane watches as the doctor places a hand idly to her chest, her head thrown back as she laughs. Her eyes roll down the doctors long smooth neck, her tongue sneaks out to lick her lip as she considers all that she would do to that neck. 'STOP IT RIZZOLI' she internally berates herself, shaking her head and moving to the double doors.

"Hey" she greets entering the room. Maura smiles to her, sincerely, but looks back down at the body. Jane takes the hint and moves over to where Megan is standing. "Hi, I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday. I'm detective Rizzoli, homicide." Jane extends her hand to the woman. Megan smiles to the detective and shakes the offered hand.

"I'm Megan, pleasure to meet you" she replied.

"So err" Jane glanced over to Maura who caught the detective's gaze for a moment, but eventually lowered it, causing Jane to look back to Megan. "You're an ME too?"

"Yeah" Megan turned and faced Jane fully, a calm expression on her face. For a moment Jane studied her, noticing how she seemed quite refined and regimented in her movements –military background?

"You from Boston?"

"Ireland, originally actually, then New York, then Chicago, then back to New York..."

"Really?" Jane raised her eyebrows slightly. "I can hear the Chicago in your accent" she laughed slightly "not the Irish though..."

"I didn't grow up in the neighbourhood where my family lived" Megan shrugged her shoulders lightly, still smiling slightly.

"I guess that'd make a difference, you never go back to Ireland?" Jane leaned on the counter slightly, pleased that the woman seemed to be a little more engaging.

"Occasionally, when the weather is nice" Megan laughed slightly and paused for a moment. "Are you from Boston originally?"

"Born and bread"

"That's nice, I guess you know this place very well then...I've only ever visited once or twice" Megan glanced back to her paperwork and scribbled a number down.

"Yeah, it's okay" Jane stood up straight and smiled slightly. She patted Megan's back "it kinda sucks when you know everyone though" Megan laughed and nodded before turning back to her work.

Slowly, cautiously almost, Jane advanced towards Maura.

"Suicide" Maura stood as she spoke the word, and looked to Jane.

"Don't do it" Jane playfully remarked.

Maura gave her a disapproving look before leaning over the body again "Jane..." she berated quietly, but the use of her name sent shivers down the detectives back.

"Go on, what about suicide" Jane husked as she came to the other side of the body on the table.

"I'm certain it was suicide. This man shot himself" Maura gave an affirmative nod and stood straight.

"Well talking to the vics family and friends we know he was depressed at the minute, just lost his job, wife... Thanks for confirming it, there's nothing worse than an investigation around a suicide" Jane cracked her neck.

"Mm, you should stop doing that" Maura noted gesturing with her scalpel towards Jane's neck.

"It feels good"

"Well it will feel worse in the future" Jane rolled her eyes at the comment. "This is why you should come to yoga more, you wouldn't be so clicky and stiff if you did"

"Actually, I'm _more_ clickly and stiff _after_ yoga...so...there" Jane gave a final nod and moved back, while Maura narrowed her eyes and titled her head, giving it a slight shake. "I'll go let the guys know... drinks tonight? Dirty Robber?"

"Sure" Maura smiled, a small glint in her eyes.

"O'Malley, that's to you too!" Jane called as she left the room. Megan looked up and nodded with a smile, looking to Maura who gave her an encouraging smile.

Later that night, Frost, Frankie, Korsak and Jane all funnelled into The Robber. They headed straight to the bar, aside from Jane who spotted Maura and Megan at a booth.

"Hey" she greeted with a smile, sliding in next to Maura.

"Hii" they both replied.

"Ah, beer drinker... I guess not all ME's are weird then" Jane nodded towards Megan's drink.

Maura jabbed a finger into Jane's thigh "Just because I prefer wine over beer, does not make me weird, Jane"

"I know" Jane replied warmly, with a apologetic smile. Her hand patted Maura's knee gently, the detective leaving it resting there afterwards.

"Hey heeey" Frost greeted, he sat down next to Megan and placed Jane's beer in front of her. "I'm Frost" he added shaking Megan's hand.

"Megan" she replied with a kind smile.

After they were all introduced, stories began to be told, most of which included Frost's inability to deal with dead bodies. Jane's hand remained on Maura's knee, rubbing the skin slightly with her thumb. It was only when the next round was called 20 minutes later that Jane removed her hand and stood. Maura instantly missed the contact, and stood with Jane to help carry the drinks. As they lent at the bar Maura let part of her body rest against the detective, and ran a hand up her arm. Jane looked her with dark, deep eyes, a small smile on her parted lips.

"You look beautiful" she whispered. Neither Jane or Maura could believe the words had left her lips, but Jane left them there, in the air.

"Th-thank you" Maura replied eventually, eyes suddenly a little wider and searching every inch of the detective's face for tell tale signs of sarcasm, a joke, anything... but all she found was sincerity.

The bartender came and served their drinks. Jane followed Maura back to the table, Maura offering Jane a quick smile over the body which instantly made the detective's entire body fill with heat. As Maura slid back into the booth, Jane couldn't help but watch her soft lips curl into a smile. The conversation around them seemed like a blur. Remember where she was however, Jane quickly straightened herself and turned to face the rest of the table, her hand slipping back to Maura's knee.

"Cop!" Korsak remarked, gesturing to Megan.

"Nope" Megan shook her head, playing with the bottle label.

"Your parents were Cops" he tried again.

"No" Megan laughed.

"What are we doing?" Jane asked, slightly amused at Korsak's outburst.

"Trying to figure out why Megan is so, you know, cop like..."

"It must just be in me" Megan shrugged, avoiding Maura's gaze "my Great-Granddad was a police Captain in Chicago, but I never met the man"

Korsak shrugged "that must be it then"

The rest of the night carried on the same way, everyone trying to find out a little more about Megan who, although answering the questions, still remained a mystery to everyone, revealing very little about herself, but at the same time offering so much. By midnight they all decided to call it a day, Frost and Frankie both offered to walk Megan home, but upon discovering she lived closest to Korsak, she took him up on his offer, much to Frankie and Frost's dismay. Jane chuckled at the sight of Frankie and Frost giving each other sneaky jabs as she and Maura headed in the other direction.

"See you jokers in the morning" she called, to which Frankie and Frost both gave a wave of the hand, making Jane chuckle slightly.

As they turned the corner, Jane focused more on Maura, who she noticed had a contented smile on her face.

"You have a good night?" Jane asked softly.

"Always" Maura replied, sparkling eyes looking up to Jane's. She took the detective's hand in her own and swung it slightly, the detective smiling at the gesture. "When are we going to get the guts to do what we want to do, Jane?" Her voice wasn't angry, or upset, it wasn't even impatient. If anything, it was loving. Jane cleared her throat and removed her hand from Maura's grasp. The doctor instantly looked hurt and stepped away. "I've never met anyone as brave as you, I don't see why you have to be a coward about this" her voice shook with her words, and tears filled her eyes. Maura turned on her heels and began to march away.

Jane looked to the ground for a moment, shaking her head with a small smile. She ran a few paces to catch up with the doctor before grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Maura gasped at the action, and placed her hands against Jane's shoulders, Jane moving her own to pull in Maura's waist. The brunette searched Maura's eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips against the doctor's parted ones.

The kiss wasn't heated, if anything it was slightly cautious and hesitant. Jane pulled back after a moment as she felt tears against her cheeks. Moving back slightly she rubbed away Maura's tears, placing a kiss on each cheek afterwards. "Let's take you home" she whispered, wrapping her arm around Maura's middle, allowing the doctor to rest her head on Jane's shoulder.


End file.
